Diary of a Vampire Remake
by vampires lover forever
Summary: Kalikie's life is turned upside down by Stefan and Alex when the rope her into the supernatural world. In a battle between two brothers for the affections of a girl, who will prevail? What will Kalikie discover about herself along the way? 'Expert;My hand carresed the velvet material, as I paged through the diary, with a gasp I dropped it. This diary was the diary of a vampire'


Chapter One

Kalikie's P.O.V

(Now known as Kal)

"Kalikie Knight?" Mrs. Hugo's shrill voice cut through the quite of the classroom and I groaned.

"Here" I muttered not raising my head from its place on my desk, school didn't interest me, and I ace all my classes anyway.

"Okay class lets begin." Mrs. Hugo said, and I heard the loud bang of the door opening and closing. Quite gasps filled the room and I muttered at them to shut the hell up. Mrs. Hugo heard me.

"I do not accept such language in here young woman." She screeched.

"Stop! You're making my ears bleed" I cried covering my ears in a fake display of pain. Chuckles wrung out.

"Mr. Jacobson! Punish her!" Mrs. Hugo screeched at the Principle, whom I hadn't known was in the room. Finally I lifted my head and stared into Mr. Jacobson's hazel eyes. They twinkled with laughter, but his face was masked into a hard expression.

"Young lady, this is your last warning. As punishment you get to show the new student around." Mr. Jacobson said.

"Punishment. Please that's a reward." Lilith, one of the more popular girls, sighed. I raised my eyebrows. What new student?

"Mr.…?" Mr. Jacobson said turning his head in the direction of the door, and I followed the movement. The cutest boy to ever attend Cero high was standing by the door. He had long dark hair that swept over his Bright blue eyes, his face was chiseled and he had a strong build. He stood about 6'2 and had the biggest smile on his plump lips.

"Darkest" The boy supplied for the Principle "Stefan Darkest."

"Off to it. This is the only time I allow you to skip class. You have all A's anyway." I sighed and stood. On my way out someone stuck their foot out and I tripped. Laughter erupted through the classroom. It was Lilith who'd tripped me.

"Just because all of you clothes are knock off's doesn't mean that you get to ruin my designer ones." I said and strutted out of the classroom, grabbing Stefan's hand on the way out. My clothes weren't designer of course, just some Abercrombie skinny jeans that were black and ripped, some black All-star converse and a blue and white Abercrombie tee, with a black (what do you know) Abercrombie zip-up hoodie. Name-Brand, yes, but not designer.

"Okay," I said shaking my head of the thoughts. "Well, this is the computer lab, filled with state of art laptops" I said tapping a door and opening it to show him what I was talking about. "Then we have your core class, classrooms. Science, History, Math, and You've already been to ELA." I said and pointed to each classroom as we passed them. "And this is gym." I finished opening the doors to the huge, vacant gymnasium. Stefan nodded we had half an hour before class ended and I sure wasn't about to waste it so pulling Stefan by the hand I looked around and pulled him into the girls locker room.

"Let's just hang here." I said and smiled at him. He nodded, and pulled out his phone, and began to play a game on it. I opened up my gym locker and pulled out my makeup bag ready to fix my face. My golden eyes, needed a touch up on eyeliner, my long thick, lashes didn't need mascara, but my lips needed lip gloss; I had a nasty habit of licking my lips. I pouted my lips and put on the chocolate flavored lip gloss. Finally I sprayed my favorite perfume on and I was ready to go. I turned to see Stefan staring at me.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I asked softly, curiosity filling me as he continued to stare.

"You're beautiful." He breathed and I blushed.

"No, I'm not." I said "But thank you." The bell rang and he got up but I pushed him down.

"Um I meant the day. We don't start gym tell next Tuesday." I told him and he shrugged; we had permission after all.

"Listen Corve-I mean Kalikie-"

"Call me Kal" I insisted cutting him off and then blushed. "Sorry, continue"

"Kal, I know this seems kinda weird but-"

_Slow down,_

_Grab the wall,_

_Wiggle like you're trying to make your ass fall off,_

_Now speed up,_

_Gas pedal,_

_Gas pedal,_

I blushed again and covered my phone as the music blasts through the speakers. I had a text from my best friend, Makayla.

_Hey, I heard u were with the new hottie.-Makayla2hot4u_

_Yes, I am, Kaya, nice signature btw-twerk it! _ I shot back my thumbs flying over my keyboard.

_Lol I like urs 2-Makayla2hot4u _

_G2g, ttyl-Twerk it! _I dismissed her and turned back to face the new guy. My phone buzzed before I could and I looked down to it.

_Kiss him!-Makayla2hot4u_ I blushed and looked over my shoulder to see Stefan reading my texts.

"You're reading my texts?" I screeched and looked him in the eye.

"Do it." He stated staring back.

"Do what?" I asked and he smirked.

"Kiss me, of course." I scoffed

"Why would I?" I said raising a perfectly groomed sliver brow.

"Just as I thought a priss." I felt my face grow hot with anger and I shoved him against the locker-room wall. I kissed him my lips crushing against his for a split second and I pulled away, looking at the dazed expression on his face. What'd come over me? I felt like a total slut. I walked from the locker room, heading off to my 8th hour class. Today was Friday after all and what could one more hour hurt. I walked to class the blush never leaving my face.


End file.
